Henoch's Revenge
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: [73103: update] Directly after Return to Tomorrow, Captain James T. Kirk suffers from nightmares and unexplainable pain. An evil force lurks in the darkness. Will Kirk survive? AU, finished
1. One Frustrated Captain

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all associated characters are copyright of Paramount and whoever else. The episode "Return To Tomorrow" was the 51st episode of the original series, and all references to that episode are not of my own creation. Consider this to be a mini-sequal of that episode, maybe even an Alternate Universe if you people decide you like it and want more.  
  
  
Chapter One - Jim Kirk  
  
I stared up at the blank gray ceiling of my quarters. Yesterday...had it only been that long?...we encountered yet another unknown alien species. Spock, Doctor Muhall, and myself had let ourselves become hosts for the energy beings, for a short amount of time. Henoch, the spirit held in Spock's body, had killed my own while Sargon dwelt in it. Through some strange power that I still don't understand, Thalassa used her powers to reunite my body with my consciousness.  
  
At the time, we thought Sargon had merely overstayed his time in my body. Transferring of life energies evidently cost us a lot, bringing intense fever to the host. But Henoch had done it with a simple injection from a hypospray.  
  
After return to my own self those last few times, Bones didn't bother to scan me with that tricorder of his. The first few transfers had nearly killed me, and I guess he figured I was getting used to it. He didn't even ask whether I was okay.  
  
I rolled over on my side, frustrated at my inability to sleep. Probably a side effect of Sargon's consciousness. But that didn't explain why I felt like I'd been run over by an elephant. The pain had only appeared a few hours after the aliens departed from the Enterprise, and I thought nothing of it. But now it was making it almost impossible to sleep. It was even worse than the time I'd been stabbed by an Endorian.  
  
I sighed, and sat up. Trying to get to sleep was worse than the Kobayahi Maru. And there was certainly no simulator to reprogram, no rules to change.  
  
Pulling a book off the shelf, I turned my lights on dim. Light just good enough to read in. I glanced at the cover. Hamlet. Well, it's not exactly a bedtime story, but it would have to do.  
  
I opened to my marked page, and continued the page. Soon my pain was forgotten, and blessed unconsciousness claimed me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jim."  
  
"Spock? Spock, is that you?"  
  
"No."  
  
A memory, searing pain as I collapsed to the floor of the Briefing Room...  
  
"Spock! Why did you do this to me? Spock!"  
  
"I did nothing, Captain. It was you who brought this upon yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You let Henoch take me. You let him control me. And that is why you will die."  
  
Silence. Then, "You aren't Spock."  
  
The memory of Spock's evil smirk as he rose to test his new form...  
  
"That is correct, Kirk. Your death will be by the hand of your own."  
  
"SPOCK!"  
  
I jerked awake, gasping for breath. 'A nightmare, that's all it was,' I told myself. 'Just a bad dream.' I felt hot, and my sheets were soaked in sweat. I felt like I couldn't breathe, couldn't stop shaking.  
  
Something was wrong. It hadn't been just a nightmare, it had been something else. A message? An attack, perhaps? But why?  
  
I have no idea how long I sat there, head in hands, trying to calm myself. Minutes, hours, it all was the same. But I finally looked at the chronometer, and realized the sleep cycle was almost over anyway. In fifteen minutes I would have to start heading toward the bridge.  
  
So much for getting any sleep.  



	2. Red Alert! Something's wrong with Jim...

Author's Notes: Sherok is a fictional planet, made up by me. You copy it, and I will be forced to send my anti-plagerism tribbles after you. ^_~  
  
  
Chapter Two - Leonard McCoy  
  
When the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge, I was surprised to see that Jim was already there. He's usually not early, so I make it a point to get there before him. He likes to sleep in when he can, and on more than one occasion I've had to go wake him up. And yet there he was, sitting in his command chair like he'd been there forever.  
  
That instantly raised my 'Doctor's Alarm' as I called it. As I walked over to stand behind him, I noticed the subtle signs of restlessness on his face. Evidently the captain hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
"Good morning, Jim."  
  
"Oh, hi Bones," he replied. There was a certain strength lacking from his voice that I picked up on right away.  
  
"You're up rather early," I commented as casually as I could.  
  
His only reply was a nod. Jim looked distracted, and fairly tired. That worried me, as both a doctor and his friend. Normally at this point he would be talking his head off, excited about some mission or something.  
  
I considered dragging him down to Sickbay to figure out what was wrong, but that would embarrass him badly. And I sure wasn't going to ask while he was on duty, in front of the entire bridge crew. So my only option was to wait.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, we've reached the planet Sherok," Sulu reported.  
  
"Slow to impulse power for orbit," Jim replied.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
I watched from behind Jim's chair, still worried about him. I'd known him long enough to tell when he's trying to hide something from people, but I couldn't tell exactly what. Hopefully the shore leave on Sherok would give me a chance to figure it out.  
  
"We have achieved standard orbit, Captain," Sulu said.  
  
The conversation was routine, the usual military language between the bridge crew. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be on the bridge as often as I am, but since I'm Jim's friend I guess they consider me to be a vital part of the officers up here. After all, it's my job to put them back together after an especially difficult mission...like the last one. I can't tell you how terrified I was to see Jim on the floor of the Briefing Room, even though I knew it wasn't his consciousness. Pronouncing him to be dead was nearly impossible.  
  
I stared at the back of Jim's head. Only two days ago, Sargon had been him. The strain had been almost too much for him the first two times, once on the planet and once in Sickbay. And then he had even died on his own ship. Maybe it was just his way of recovering from that rather eerie situation. That would certainly explain his strange behavior.  
  
"Ready for some well-earned shore leave, Bones?" Jim asked me, turning his chair a little to look at me.  
  
"Of course I am. If I have to put up with any more mysterious aliens, I swear I'll jump ship," I half-joked. That provoked a smile from Jim, and one of those weird looks from Spock.  
  
"Right there with you, Bones," Jim said, rising from his command chair. He headed for the turbolift, and I followed. "With luck, shore leave should go fine."  
  
Satisfied that he was beginning to act more like himself, I mocked being angry. "Dammit Jim, now you just jinxed my vacation!"  



	3. Vulcans Don't Keep Pets

Author's Notes: I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but I wrote the first one at 11:00 PM and the second right before I had to leave. Hopefully this one will be longer.  
  
Has anyone figured out what's up with Kirk yet? Honerable mentions will go to those who keep up with the story and figure out the plot ahead of time. ^_~  
  
  
Chapter Three - Spock  
  
Doctor McCoy, Jim, and I were among the first to beam down. As we materialized on the planet surface, I took a look at the appearance of the planet. It was a planet that was similar to Earth, actually. The section we had beamed to was a grassy plain, with trees and flowers growing in patches. A river ran through the center of the meadow where we stood. The gravity was lighter than Vulcan; rather, it seemed to be more of an Earth gravitational field. The ideal place for the crew of the Enterprise to take shore leave.  
  
I, of course, intended to study the planet and record my findings in the ship's computer. I had no need to rest and relaxation. It is a human need, not a Vulcan one.  
  
I ceased thinking of myself as half-human a long time ago. But the emotions and thoughts of my human side surface every so often, no matter how much I try to stop them. This was one of those times. I felt a strange compulsion to just drop my tricorder and go meditate next to the river. I wanted to experience 'fun.'  
  
But of course, that would provoke Doctor McCoy into making jokes directed at me. And though I say I have no feelings to hurt, his remarks often cause turbulent emotions in my human side. So I decided to stay on the logical path, and seperated myself from the humans so I could make my studies in peace.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The first lifeform I encountered was rather friendly. It was a small feathered reptile of some sort that stared at me with beady black eyes, not bothered by my presence. I permitted it to perch on my shoulder for a short amount of time, during which it studied me closely. It would often make small chirping noises, and it finally considered me to be harmless.  
  
I continued my trek, but the small creature remained attached to the shoulder of my uniform. Not one to argue with lizards, I allowed it to remain there. That seemed to please it immensely, for reasons I am unsure of.  
  
I was careful to watch out for any of the Enterprise crew. If they saw me with the creature...the jokes would never stop. I'm not known for keeping pets, and it would come as a surprise.  
  
I spent the rest of my walk in the shadows of the forest.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Approximately one standard hour later, I returned to the beam-down point. The humans had dispersed themselves around the area, and I felt somewhat relieved. The alien reptile that had seemingly attached itself to my uniform was in plain sight, and I could not convince it to go back to where it came from.  
  
As I walked up to the river, I noticed that I had miscalculated. One human remained. He was sitting on the ground, leaning back against a tree with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, so I began to silently walk away in hopes he would not see me.  
  
"Got a new pet, Spock?" Jim asked, opening his eyes to look at me.  
  
Shoot. I'd gotten caught anyway.  
  
"You might say it that way, Captain," I said. "But it seems that it has adopted me, rather than the other way around."  
  
Jim chuckled a little. "What is it anyway?"  
  
"I am not sure," I said truthfully. "But it will not leave me."  
  
The creature looked down at Jim, and blinked. Then, surprising me, it scampered down my back and over to Jim in order to get a closer look.  
  
"Rather curious little thing, isn't it?" Jim asked, watching it right back.  
  
"It seems so."  
  
Abruptly, the feathered lizard darted away from the Captain. Its tiny claws dug into my boot, and it chittered at me in a tone not unlike fear. Most illogical.  
  
Jim looked puzzled. "It must be friendly only to Vulcans."  
  
Movement caught my eye, and I looked up. "No Jim, I do not believe that was the reason."  
  
Jim followed my line of sight, saw what I had seen, and was quickly up on his feet. "Oh damn," he said. "Do you think we should run?"  
  
"A logical solution, Captain."  
  
So we ran.  



	4. Emergency Beam-up!

Chapter Four - Jim  
I wish Spock had been more alert. He had the tricorder, after all. And now there was some hellish beast following us. And from the air, nonetheless. Even if we shot it down, it could obviously catch up on foot.  
  
The creature was very large, and canine in appearance. It had odd gray wings on its back, which it was using to fly after us. Spikes grew from its elbow and knee joints, and there was a gold gem on its forehead. But the oddest thing about the alien creature was its tail, which had a living flame on the end.  
  
"You didn't happen to bring a phaser with you, did you?" I asked Spock as we dodged trees at top speed. I was already short of breath, a bad sign.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Captain."  
  
'Dammit, how can he sound so calm?' I reflected. 'We're about to die if we don't do something!'  
  
"I think we should split up," I suggested between short breaths. "It'll follow one of us, and then the other can call the ship and request beam-up."  
  
"Very logical conclusion, Captain." He saluted me in the Vulcan way, and at the next tree we parted ways. I figured the thing would go after Spock, them both being aliens and all. I wasn't too worried about him; Spock can fight very well. Plus that nerve pinch he can do...  
  
But I hadn't counted on it following ME.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
My lungs burned from lack of oxygen, and fiery pain shot up my legs at every step. My entire body was beginning to hurt again, and if I did not stop soon of my own free will I would probably collapse. But I dared not stop running. Maybe the alien would eventually get tired of the chase and leave me alone.  
  
My only hope was Spock, and anyone else I might run into on my path through the woods.  
  
I glanced over my shoulder to see if it was still following me. It was, and if possible it had increased airspeed and was closing in on me. If I could dodge it in time...  
  
I could almost see its claws descending for my neck and shoulders...  
  
At the last second, I stopped and ducked. The creature overshot its mark and banked hard to come back around, howling in frustration.  
  
I flipped open my communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise! Request emergency beam-up, now!"  
  
Any reply my crew may have made was drowned out by the awful shriek of the creature. I felt burning pain in my back and shoulders, and as everything turned black I wondered where that weird glow was coming from.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I awoke to a tearing sensation in my back and arms, along with an incredible burning heat around my entire body. I cried in pain and tried to roll away from whatever was causing me to hurt. But a massive paw pinned me down, effectively immobilizing me face-down on a...transporter pad? I was on the Enterprise!  
  
An inhuman howl sounded from above me, making me realize that the last minute contact with the alien creature had caused it to transport as well.  
  
"Captain!" a vaguely familiar voice yelled, and a flash of blue appeared over me. I could barely make out a hand squeezing down on the shoulder of the thing...  
  
The weight on my back disappeared, and a heavy thud resounded beside me. Somehow unable to move, I had no choice but to remain collapsed on the transporter pad. An annoying trilling buzzed in my ears, and a hand turned me over. "Jim? Can you hear me?"  
  
I managed to get my eyes open. "Bones?" I whispered. I tried to sit up. "The alien...where is it?"  
  
McCoy's hand was on my chest, holding me down as easily as he would keep a child from moving. "Now you just stay still, Jim. That alien...thing...is unconscious. Spock got it with a nerve pinch. It's you I'm worried about."  
  
I felt confusion. Why would he be worried for me? My wandering gaze fell on a pool of blood on the floor. 'That's my blood...' the random thought came. I blinked. 'That's all my blood? No way, there's too much of it...'  
  
"Bones?" I felt my world start to fade black again. The last thing I saw was McCoy's worried face looking down at me.  
  
"He's passing out again!" His voice was distant, at the end of a tunnel. "Get a med team down here now!"  
  
The blackness claimed me. 


	5. I'm a Doctor, not a Zookeeper!

Chapter Five - I'm a Doctor, not a Zookeeper  
It took several hours to get Jim stabilized and down in Sickbay. Spock helped the security officers move the alien onto the transporter pad and they beamed it down, thank goodness. Anyone still down for shore leave was beamed back aboard, unless they had a phaser with them. Not many had them, so we ended up beaming a lot of people back. Most were upset at first, but when word of the attack on Jim got out they stopped complaining.  
  
The ship remained in orbit around Sherok while a heavily-armed science team patrolled the planet surface and researched the native creatures. But they could find no sign of the massive canine beast that had nearly killed the captain.  
  
Spock's newfound friend, that lizard thing, decided to hang around in Sickbay with me. It insisted on stationing itself right above Jim's head, on the medical monitor. There it kept a close watch on him, and I got the distinct feeling it was copying me. Both of us refused to leave while he was still unconscious and in questionable condition. So I had to put up with it until Jim woke up.  
  
IF he woke up, of course.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The first indication I had of Jim's return to consciousness was an excited-sounding warble from Spock's lizard. I looked over just as Jim began to open his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Jim," I said as cheerfully as I could. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I..feel like hell," he answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "What happened?"  
  
I shook my head. "Damned if I know. We got some signal to beam you aboard, and you appear in the transporter room with some demon ripping you to shreds. Don't you remember?"  
  
Jim considered that. "Somewhat. What'd you do to it?"  
  
"Spock nerve-pinched it, then they sent it back down to Sherok," I answered. "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a zookeeper! You and Spock have just got to stop bringing pets on board!"  
  
He looked downcast. "Sorry Bones."  
  
Feeling horribly aware that I'd just struck a nerve, I tried to lighten the mood a little. "Well, I'll bet everyone'll be as happy as I am to know you're alive. We almost lost you, Jim."  
  
He looked up, surprised. "How so?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how much blood you lost?" I asked. "Plus four broken ribs didn't help you any, along with those 2nd degree burns you got from that thing's tail. And something else, I'm not sure exactly what..."  
  
Jim looked like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "I was going to tell you, Bones...honestly I was."  
  
"Tell me what, Jim?" I asked, a bit nervous as to what he might tell me. Jim's been known to hide things from me and everyone else...and I had a feeling that it was connected with that tiredness he'd shown on the bridge earlier.  
  
He took a shaky breath. "Remember Sargon?"  
  
"How could I forget?" I countered. "Kind of hard to NOT remember, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm sure you remember the aftereffects of their occupation in human bodies..." Jim said slowly. "That, combined with Henoch's poison..." He shook his head. "I honestly don't know what it is...but I've felt terrible ever since waking up in Sickbay after Thalassa brought me back. Kind of tired, but mostly dull pain."  
  
Now I was even more worried. Jim NEVER admits to pain, unless he's in one helluva lot of it. Whatever was going on, it was damn serious. "I'll have to look over your chart again, to see if I can spot anything unusual," I said. "You just get some rest, Jim."  
  
He looked terrified. "No, Bones. Please."  
  
I stopped, startled. "Jim...?"  
  
He refused to meet my gaze. "Don't make me sleep. Please." He was almost crying.  
  
I hadn't expected something like THIS. Of course, it had never occured to me that psychological pain would remain after that last mission. He was normally so immune to it. This time was obviously not the case. But that still didn't explain why he was so afraid to sleep...  
  
And abruptly, I understood. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" He hesitated, then nodded. "Jim, they're just dreams. They can't hurt you."  
  
"So says you," he muttered. He finally raised his eyes to look up at me. "They do hurt, Bones. A lot. And I don't want to sleep until I figure out why."  
  
The staredown lasted for a few seconds, then I finally relented. "Fine then," I said in a not-quite snarl. "But don't expect to go anywhere in your condition. As chief medical officer on board this ship, I order you to stay right where you are. Don't even try to sit up until those ribs are healed."  
  
Jim pouted. "All right then Doctor, you win this time around. But I want a constant update on ship and crew, every hour on the hour. Get Spock to do it if you have to, but I want those reports. Just because I'm stuck in Sickbay with a damn lizard above my head doesn't mean I'm not the captain."  
  
I waited until I was in the next room to burst out laughing. 


	6. Nerve Pinch

Chapter Six - Spock

I made sure my phaser was fully-charged before I left the ship. I had no desire to be defenseless against such a monstrous alien creature. It was absolutely vital that we isolate the creature and study it, and that would present great danger. I was willing to take the task upon myself. I felt a sort of duty to discover the exact identity of the captain's attacker, and discover its purpose for attacking.

I almost regretted leaving my reptilian friend on the ship, but I knew it would watch Jim even more carefully than McCoy ever could. In the captain's pain and inevitable boredom, an animal companion would probably make him feel as though he was not alone. Humans have a strange, sentimental connection to animal life forms such as the avian reptile. Companionship...a thing that even Vulcans can understand.

I began my search in the meadow where Jim had been brutally attacked. It was not hard to find, for there was red human blood everywhere. Unquestionably belonging to the captain.

I scanned the area with my tricorder, keeping one hand near my phaser. No sign of the creature as of yet, but it was likely it was nearby.

[Returning, so soon?]

I whirled around, to find myself only inches away from the snarling muzzle of the alien creature. Its red eyes glared at me in obvious anger, and its flaming tail swished restlessly. [You of all people should not have returned,] it continued, in a strangely familiar voice. [You of all people should have known it would be me who attacked your captain.]

And abruptly, I understood. "Henoch."

[Very perceptive of you, Spock!] Henoch taunted. [Just like your foolish captain. Tell me Spock, does your captain live? Is he plagued by nightmares every time he sleeps?] Its lips curled back in a cruel snarl. [He attempted to deceive me into leaving your body. My compliments to your captain, for if it wasn't for his devious plan I never would have discovered this much more useful host. One more fit for a higher body temperature, and better equipped to deal with soft, defenseless mortals.]

"Henoch, I do not know what you wish to achieve by this," I commented as calmly as I could. My human emotions were dangerously close to the surface. "Your actions are not logical."

[Logic is the ultimate evil in this universe,] Henoch told me. Then he paused. [I stand corrected; there is one thing more evil than logic. And that is your captain.] An evil expression passed over its face. [For that, he must die. And not quickly, not at all! Piece by piece, I am stealing his soul and leaving part of myself. Look if you dare.]

Henoch lowered his head, bringing the great golden disc on his forehead to come into alignment with me. I looked closely, and in it I could see images of Jim. All of his happy times on board the Enterprise, slowly being stolen away by some alien monster. Entire pieces of his being, what made him who he was, were being taken every day. And in the absence of each piece, a minuscule part of Henoch was given to him without his knowledge.

"Fascinating," I said.

[Oh yes, isn't it Spock? It is fascinating indeed. My powers are unlimited. You captain will be dead within days if you do not find a way to defeat me.] His head rose, and the red-gold eyes stared once again. [Good luck finding a way,] he laughed. [You'll definitely need it.]

With that, he spread his wings and flew away faster than I could see. I stared in his direction of departure for a moment, then flipped open my communicator. "Spock to Enterprise. One to beam up. I have urgent news to discuss with the captain."

"Aye, energizing," Mister Scott responded, and I felt the usual golden light surround me.

~~~~~~

"Let me get this right," Jim said. "Henoch's in some alien creature, he's been taking me apart through nightmares and somehow influencing me past that, and I'm gonna die in a week."

"That is correct," I said.

"That's the craziest damn story I ever heard," McCoy said. "You made that all up."

"I am a Vulcan. I am incapable of lying," I reminded them.

"The hell you can't!" Doctor McCoy yelled. "I've seen you do that lots of times!"

"Bones..." Jim warned, and the reptile that had been watching him scolded McCoy in a series of squeaks and chirps. It appeared to be copying the captain. Most fascinating.

"Spock, if that story is true...what are we supposed to do about it?" Jim asked.

"I do not know, Captain," I admitted. "Henoch appears to have great psychological power over you through dreaming. Perhaps if we contained him in the brig, I could perform a mind meld and-"

"No," Kirk interrupted. "No mind meld. I don't want him getting you too. There has to be some other way of reversing Henoch's power..."

"Well, if you've got an idea now would be the time," McCoy said, sounding rather anxious. "If Spock's right and Henoch is killing you, then we don't have much time left."

[I have an idea!] a tinny voice chirped.

I blinked in surprise, and my two friends noticed my sudden silence. "Spock?" Jim asked. "What is it?"

The feathered reptile that had been resting on a nearby table jumped down and scampered up my uniform, coming to rest at my shoulder. [I have an idea,] the voice repeated, and I realized it was coming from the creature itself.

"Fascinating," I commented. "I believe this creature is communicating. Perhaps my first exposure to it has somehow enabled an understanding of its dialect over time."

"Are you saying that your lizard friend is sentient?" McCoy demanded.

"I believe so." I looked at the creature. "Please continue with your explanation."

[If James Tiberiouskirk suffers in nightmares, my powers could counter the demon beast's magic,] it said. [All life on my world possesses mind powers. James Tiberiouskirk can rely on my magic to protect him from the demon beast.]

"Spock?" Jim asked, obviously wanting a translation.

"It says that all the creatures of Sherok posses psychic powers, including Henoch's new form and itself. It believes that its own powers may be able to shield you from the harmful effects Henoch has placed upon you," I explained. "I do find it curious, however, that it refers to you by name."

"By name?" Jim sounded a bit startled, if I place the emotion correctly.

[James Tiberiouskirk sounds surprised at my knowledge,] the alien said. [Does he not realize that is how my magic works?]

"I do not believe so," I replied. "Humans are known to have little faith in what you call 'magic'. But I believe they will consent to your shielding."

"I find it awfully unfortunate that we can't understand half the conversation," Doctor McCoy said pointedly. "If it does have mental powers, why can't it speak telepathically?"

[I can speak!] it cried in outrage. [But if I use my powers, only two can understand. Spock of Vulcan, and James Tiberiouskirk.]

I raised one eyebrow. "An amazing revelation." I looked to McCoy and Kirk. "It says it can mentally project thoughts, but only I and one other person are capable of receiving its messages."

"Who's the other person?" Jim asked.

"You are, Captain."

The captain was silent for a moment, then shook his head a little. "Wow. That is amazing."

_How true that is, James Tiberiouskirk._

Jim jumped a little at the telepathic contact. "Spock...is that it?"

"It is indeed the creature voicing its thoughts," I confirmed. "However, Doctor McCoy will be incapable of reception."

"Oh, joy," the doctor complained. "Why me?"

_James Tiberiouskirk and I share a special bond,_ the creature said. _We have met before, though this form is new to me._

Jim stared at the reptile. "You don't mean..." He paused. "Sargon?"

_It is I, James Tiberiouskirk._


	7. Captain's Boredom

Chapter Seven - Jim

After all these years, after all these fights, I have finally realized something. Something very important, when it comes to starship captains.

Captains and Sickbays just don't mix.

It's not the first time I've been confined to a Sickbay diagnostic bed, and it certainly won't be the last. And every time, Bones has to patch me up, give me a shot, and send me right back up to the bridge. The Babel mission excluded, of course.

Reason one: A captain should be on the bridge, where he belongs. Not lying down on the job. It makes me feel weak and helpless. A captain should not show weakness in front of his crew, especially not me.

Reason two: When confined to Sickbay, I often find that I have nothing to do. And therefore, my constant complaining nearly drives Bones up the bulkheads. He always comes just short of sedating me just to keep me quiet. Which sometimes amuses me anyway, the way I can make him go stir-crazy within minutes. Hey, if it gives me something to do, why not?

This time, the boredom wasn't quite so bad. After all, I had Sargon to talk to. And thinking back, I found that I had actually missed him. True, the first time he had taken over by force and nearly killed me, but that led to one of the greatest adventures I have had as of yet. And thanks to Sargon's new host body, I am now shielded from Henoch's influence...for the time being.

Sargon was curled up on my chest, and since he weighed so little it didn't bother my broken ribs at all. It was the middle of the sleep cycle, and I could not make myself sleep. Everyone else on the ship, with the possible exception of Spock and the midnight crew, were safe in their quarters. Out on a dark bed in Sickbay with only the light of my heartbeat monitor to illuminate the room, I felt vulnerable. To what, I can't say.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being alone. No one else on the ship was injured or sick, so Sickbay was virtually empty. A rarity on board the Enterprise, to be sure. It only added to the eerieness of my situation.

I don't know how long I lay there, but finally the loneliness got to be too much. I gently removed Sargon from my chest and placed him on the pillow, then slowly sat up. Small slivers of pain worked their way through my ribs, but I could manage.

After easing myself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, I cautiously tried to stand up.

Whoa. BIG mistake.

My legs buckled and I nearly fell, stabbing pain lancing through my ankles. I grabbed onto the edge of the bed for support, then very carefully tried again. The pain was less than before, and I could stand. But I was a little shaky, having been confined to that damn bed for a few days. My body hadn't recovered from the beating I had received - worse than a beating, that thing was trying to KILL me.

But after taking two steps, I stopped. Something was wrong. The ship was quiet...TOO quiet. I couldn't even hear the midnight security guards walking down the corridors. My 'captain's instincts' were telling me that it was not as it seemed.

A low chuckle sliced through the silence, almost growling in front of me. [Why, James Kirk, must you always be so stubborn?]

_That voice..._

[I've tried to kill you twice, why won't you just accept your fate?]

_Tried to kill me...two times?_

[This time, I'll make sure the job is finished.]

"What do you want from me, Henoch?" I demanded, staking a cautious step backward. "We left you back on your planet in peace. Why must you insist on killing me?"

A living flame burst into view as he approached. [I seek only revenge, my dear Captain.] The golden disc glinted in the faint light, right above two red eyes and bared teeth. [You sought to destroy me. I have the right to protect myself, do I not?]

_James Tiberiouskirk!_ Sargon's voice said. _It is Henoch!_

_Yes, I realize that,_ I thought in annoyance. _You care to do anything about it?_

_Of course! I will transfer! You run to get Doctor McCoy while I hold Henoch here._

Before I could ask what he meant, I felt the sudden sensation of being sucked out of my body. I had only felt like that once before...when Sargon first took over my body.

And, quite abruptly, I was three inches tall.

~~~~~~

I ran down the corridor, scared out of my wits. Sargon had just traded bodies with me, again! And now I was a damn LIZARD!

I darted into Bones' quarters and quickly spotted him, asleep at his desk. I ran over and tugged on his boot. _Bones! Bones, wake up!_

McCoy blinked sleepily, looking down at me. "Huh? Oh, its just that damn lizard of Spock's. Go away, you blasted thing."

_BONES! It's me, Jim!_

It quickly became obvious that he couldn't understand me, so I ran over to where he kept old-fashioned pens and paper. I quickly scrawled a message, 'Bones, it's me Jim!' I held it up so he could see it.

"What the HELL?" He was definitely wide-awake now. "You can't be the captain!"

I wrote more. 'Sargon switched with me again.'

"Damn."

I nodded and kept writing. 'Henoch's in Sickbay! He's attacking me as that alien!'

Bones was up and out the door before I could blink. _Dammit Bones, wait for meeee!_


	8. Jim, You've Got Some Explaining To Do...

I ran down to Sickbay, without a thought for the lizard claiming to be Jim. My only thought was for the captain's safety, and if Henoch was back then he was in big trouble.  
  
The doors opened onto a blackened room, but a swiftly-moving fireball raged in the center of the room. I flicked on the lights and froze at the sight.  
  
A massive alien beast, the same one that had accidentally beamed aboard earlier, was tearing viciously at something on the floor. That something was Jim, down on his back and trying desperately to keep Henoch's teeth and claws away from him. The floor was slippery with fresh blood, both the red of human blood and the small amount of orange blood that obviously belonged to Henoch's new host.  
  
As I stood in the doorway, staring in disbelief, I was nearly run over by a running Vulcan. Spock pushed past me, ducking under thrashing wings and fiery tail to pinch down on the creature's neck. It snarled and turned on him instead, leaving Jim alone for the moment.  
  
I rushed to his side, running a medical scanner over him and swearing under my breath. "Dammit..."  
  
"I see...the captain was...successful," the unmistakable voice of Sargon said as he struggled to breathe. Yep, a definite switch of minds. Double damn.  
  
"Can you switch back?" I asked as Jim's temporary form ran into the room at last. He glared up at me, but somehow the anger was lost on his reptilian face.  
  
"You want me to?" Sargon asked. "He'll die."  
  
"You stay in his body and YOU will die," I pointed out.  
  
"I've done...that before," Sargon commented, coughing a little. "It was...temporary. Your captain...will be fine...in my reptilian host...until the proper time." He paused, as if listening to something else. "Go help Spock."  
  
I had almost forgotten about Spock, and quickly stood and turned around. Spock was holding his own against Henoch, though a slight amount of green blood trickled from a cut above his eye. Only after I saw Henoch's titanium collar did I understand why the nerve pinch didn't work this time. Spock would have to take him out the old-fashioned way, unless I found some way to be helpful.  
  
Jim abruptly yelled something to Spock, and the Vulcan exploded into action. His fist crashed into Henoch's jaw at the same time as a lightning fast blow to the forehead. Henoch reeled back, howling in pain and rage. Jim yelled more, and Spock grabbed hold on Henoch's right wing and twisted it, hard. The sound of cracking bone was fairly audible, and Henoch screamed.  
  
Jim ran over to Spock, pointed at Henoch, and said something completely unintelligible. Henoch glowed bright blue, and then vanished. Spock stared at where his opponent had been, then sat down rather hard. "Thank you, captain."  
  
Jim replied in the same language as Sargon used while in the lizard's form, and I swear I saw Spock smile. "How is Sargon?" Spock asked me.  
  
I inspected Sargon closely, finally coming to a conclusion. "Looks like a damn coma. He should heal up in a few weeks, but I have no idea when he'll wake up. Looks like you're stuck as a lizard for a while, Jim."  
  
Jim said what was an obvious 'damn' in lizardese, and I grinned at that. I looked around my ruined Sickbay, and felt the smile vanish. "Damn. How am I gonna clean up all this blood? Looks like a damn rainbow."  
  
Jim waved a finger and chittered something, and the entire mess on the floor was no longer there. Another wave and the stained carpet was reverted to its original condition. The scorch marks on the wall were taken care of in a similar manner.  
  
I stared, open-mouthed, at Jim. "How the hell...?"  
  
Jim shrugged, and I swear he was laughing at me.  
  
"Never mind," I said, giving up. "But when you can speak, you've definitely got some explaining to do." 


	9. A Vulcan Cannot Lie...But I Am Only Half...

It quickly became apparent that the captain had no desire to remain in Sickbay. As I headed to the bridge, he followed me, unwilling to be left behind. However unlikely that the bridge crew would recognize him, I allowed him to come with me.

In the turbolift, Jim appeared frustrated at his very short stature. Attempting to make him feel better, I elevated his position to my shoulder. [Thanks, Spock,] he said. [I'm still not used to this body.]

"Understandable," I agreed, and turned back towards the doors as they opened. I stepped on to the bridge, the morning shift obviously just beginning. Mr. Scott and Lieutenant Uhura were the only two not on deck at that time, but I suspected they would be arriving soon.

"Has there been any unusual transporter activity in the past three hours?" I asked the red-shirted officer at Mister Scott's usual station.

He flicked a few switches and watched the screens. "None that I am aware of, sir."

"Very well. Continue your task and alert me if the transporter is activated without authorization," I commanded. I slowly sat down in the command chair...Jim's chair. As often as it happens, I am unused to the idea of taking command of the _Enterprise_.

[You're sitting in MY chair, Spock,] Jim said, his tone indicating annoyance.

_Jim, do you believe anyone would recognize you in that body?_ I asked him through telepathic contact. _They do not know of Sargon's transfer. I wish for it to remain that way._

[Is that logical, Mister Spock?]

Before I could answer, Sulu let out a shout. "Klingon warbird approaching at Warp Six!"

"Go to Red Alert," I commanded. "Charge all weapons and raise shields."

A chorus of "Aye sir"s responded as the dedicated crew of the _Enterprise_ prepared for battle.

"Sir, the Klingons are hailing us!" the temporary communications officer announced.

"Put them on screen."

The screen shimmered and came to rest on an angry-looking Klingon. "_Enterprise_! I am General Charg of the Klingon Empire. We have come for your Captain, James T. Kirk. Hand him over and I will spare your lives."

"I regret to inform you that Captain Kirk is in no condition to be transported," I informed them. "And in his present condition, he will be of no use to you."

"You lie!" General Charg snarled.

I knew he meant it to be insulting, so I stated a simple fact. "I am a Vulcan. I am incapable of lying."

[Oh, as if we haven't heard THAT lie before,] Jim muttered.

The Klingon glanced beside him, then turned back to the viewscreen with a wicked grin. "There is someone here who wishes to speak with you, foolish crew of the _Enterprise_."

He moved aside, only to be replaced by a devilish canine creature. [Hello Spock! We meet again. How is your dear captain? I wonder if he survived my last attack.] Henoch laughed. [Oh, don't bother trying to trace my boardance by transporter. Your device is more primitive than you can possibly imagine.]

"Henoch, your persistance in attempting to murder my captain is beginning to grow tiresome," I said.

[Yes, very much so, but effective is it not? At this very moment he struggles to live. His struggle shall not last long, I promise you.]

The entire bridge crew stared at me, but I did not turn from the viewscreen. "Henoch, you have killed the captain once before. Even if you do so again, can we not restore him?"

Henoch's face twisted in rage, and he barked out an order in Klingon before turning back to me. [This does not end here, Spock. You can count on that.] The viewscreen winked out, and the warbird pulled away from the ship. It disappeared in a streak of rainbow colors, and I watched the starfield for a moment.

"Stand down from Red Alert," I commanded, and the klaxons shut off.

"Sir," Sulu said quietly. "Has there been another attack on the Captain?"

"Yes, as of approximately one hour ago," I replied. "However, what Henoch does not know is that Sargon is on board."

A chorus of exclamations and cries of denial erupted around the bridge as startled crewmen all tried to speak at once. "I thought Sargon left us for good!" Mister Scott shouted above the noise. He and Lieutenant Uhura had entered during the transmission.

"And Henoch supposedly did the same," I replied. "However, he has returned. Sargon has been on board ever since the first attack on Sherok as well, in a visible form yet unnoticed by most. At this very moment he resides within the Captain's body, having given his own to him."

"Then where is the Captain, Mister Spock?" Lieutenant Uhura asked me.

Jim, evidently deciding he had been left out of the conversation long enough, decided to show his presence by gliding across the bridge and landing on the forward consoles, in front of all the bridge crew. He gave a miniature roar, drawing attention of all the crewmen. Once he was certain he was being watched, he nodded in satisfaction at me.

I gestured toward Jim. "That is Captain Kirk."

The bridge erupted into chaos, and a favorite phrase of Jim's came to mind. 'The whole place went to Hell,' I believe it was. Some reacted as if I was insane, and others merely stared dumbfounded at the Captain. Jim looked a little embarrassed by the attention, but stood his ground and glared as if daring anyone to challange his identity. [Spock, can you get them farther away?] he asked me. [No offense to any of them, but someone's got bad breath.]

"The Captain requests that you all stand back," I relayed to the crowd that had formed around the center consoles. "He is uncomfortable with the situation due to his present height."

Jim 'glared daggers' at me. [Thanks a lot, Spock,] he said dryly. But he appeared pleased as the officers moves back a few paces to give him some room.

"How long will he be like this?" Sulu asked, still staring at the Captain.

"Approximately two weeks, if Sargon regains consciousness long enough," I replied. "During the attack, he was placed in a coma. Until he awakens, I am in charge of the _Enterprise_." I turned to face Mister Scott. "Mister Scott, I want you to constantly monitor the transporter and intruder alarm systems. It is highly likely that Henoch will come aboard again. However, this time, I would appreciate being informed before he can cause any more damage."

"Aye, sir."

The comm from Sickbay whistled, and I flicked the switch. "Spock here."

"Spock, get your pointed ears down here right now!" McCoy's voice came through, clearly panicking. "Something's wrong with Sargon!"


	10. Death Of A Friend

I froze when I heard McCoy's voice come through that speaker. Something wrong with Sargon? But Sargon was in...my...

[SPOCK!] I yelled, leaping off the console and running to the turbolift. [I think he's dying!]

Spock stood up and quickly walked to the turbolift doors. "Mister Scott, you have the bridge," he said as the doors opened, then waited for me to come inside before letting the doors shut again.

My claws found tiny handholds on Spock's boot, and I quickly climbed up to his shoulder next to his left ear. [Spock, do you think Henoch is behind all this?] I asked him, still frustrated at my inability to speak English.

"Undoubtably, Captain," he answered.

The doors swooshed open, and Spock walked the short distance to Sickbay. Inside, the silence was so absolute you could have heard a pin drop.

I jumped off Spock's shoulder and glided through the air, making a sharp turn through the door and, as a consequence, almost ran straight into McCoy. I veered away and came to a rather ungraceful landing on the end of a diagnostic bed.

On the bed lay my body, a rather odd sight since I'm normally the one inside it. As I glanced at the monitor above it, I noticed something frightening. There was no flashing red light, no comforting beat of a heart. No indication of life at all.

I looked up at Bones, seeing the look of defeat on his face. "We tried to save him, Jim," he said, finally looking down at me. "We really tried."

~~~~~~~

*I _completely_ refuse to accept it,* I said. *There _has_ to be a way to put me back.*

"Jim, I don't have any idea how to even begin!" McCoy said. "Last time, I wasn't even allowed in the room when Thalassa revived you."

We had hooked up a Universal Translator to his desk speaker, making it much easier for me to speak with him. And by the look on his face, he was definitely regretting letting Spock set it up. And I had to admit that I was beginning to regret it, too.

*Bones, it happened before so it can happen again,* I insisted. *There _has_ to be a way.*

"Jim, we don't have any energy being here to help you out," McCoy grumbled. "Sargon's dead, Thalassa is nowhere to be found, and Henoch will most certainly refuse to help. How the hell do you propose to transfer back?"

I looked across the room at my body, which was on full life support. So odd to see my own face from a distance, without my consciousness behind it... *I don't know,* I admitted. *But it is possible...somehow...*

"Jim, even if I _did_ know, where would I start? I'm a doctor, not a telepath. I can't wave a magic wand and restore you to your body!"

*Dammit Bones, I _know_!* I yelled. I was tired, I was frustrated, and I wanted to be human again. *Look at me for a minute! I'm a _lizard_ that can't even speak without aid of a translator! I can't command a ship like this!* I swear, I actually had a minute amount of smoke coming out of my ears. Or rather, what passed for ears on a lizard, which were technically just holes in my head. *Right now I only have two choices. I can either live out my life as a lizard, or I can try to find some way to transfer back. I would much rather choose the second option.*

"I know what you're saying, Jim, but how can we even-"

*_Bones_!* I shouted, and he stopped with eyes wide. *If you were in my place right now, what would you do? Would you give up in silence, or would you try to find a way to become normal?* Realization dawned on him at last, and he nodded. *I won't let this beat me. I _refuse_ to let it rule my life. Now, are you going to help me or should I plan this myself?*

"I'll need Spock to do some research on telepaths, I need Scotty to modify a tricorder, and I need someone to get these things for me..." As he began listing the bizarre objects required for experimentation, I wished more than anything that I could smile.

~~~~~~~

*Do you have anything yet?* I demanded as McCoy walked past the desk.

He dropped into a chair, sighing heavily. "Nothing yet, Jim. I just can't figure it all out." He looked exhausted, and he damn well should be. He and Spock had been up past oh-three-hundred trying to find a way to transfer me back, and it was oh-four-fifty already. I wasn't feeling the slightest bit tired, but it was obvious I needed less sleep than them due to the fact that I was no longer human.

*Not even close?* I asked, feeling my spirits sink right into my tail. This was one helluva depressing day.

McCoy shook his head. "It's like there's not even any chemical way to do it! Spock's the only telepath we have on board, and even he can't understand any of it. We're just stumped, Jim. There's nothing more I can do today."

I studied his weary face before replying. *Bones, take a break. You could definately use some sleep. You've been up all night...in addition, don't even show up for your regular shift today. You deserve a rest.*

He straightened in his chair, trying to look less tired. "Don't talk nonsense Jim, I've got to find some way of fixing this mess..."

*You said it yourself; there's nothing more you can do today. Go sleep.* He blinked blearily at me, obviously trying to decide whether it was an order or not. After a moment I added, *Please.*

A tired smile flickered across his lips, and he nodded. "All right. But only if you promise to do the same."

I didn't even bother trying to protest. *Deal.*

I had absolutely no intention of doing so, however...

~~~~~~~

"You want me to _what_?" Scotty demanded.

*I need to you to transport me down to Sherok,* I explained again. *And I don't want anyone else knowing about it until afterwards. Can I trust you, Scotty?*

"Ye must be daft...all right then Captain," he said. "Let's go."

The corridors were dark and mostly empty, with only a few security patrols on night watch. None of them questioned Mister Scott's presence, nor his entrance into the transporter room. He locked the door as soon as it slid shut, and I ran over to the console. I quickly climbed up the side and hit a few switches, engaging a built-in translator, and then powered up the system.

*It's all set, Mister Scott,* I spoke through the translator. *Just punch in the coordinates and send me down.*

"Aye sir," he said, hand moving faster than I could follow. There was the comforting hum of machinery in top shape as he prepped the transporter. "She's all set, Captain."

I glided over to the first transporter pad and centered myself. Out of range of the translator, I gave the thumbs-up signal instead. _I really hope this isn't a big mistake..._I thought.

_As do I, Captain,_ Spock said in my mind.

Before I could reply, the golden transporter beam swept me away to the planet, where my answers would lie.


	11. Dammit Jim...

**Chapter Eleven - Dammit Jim...**  
I woke up with the feeling that something was missing. For a moment I just lay on my bed, thinking. What could possibly be wrong? Sargon was dead, that was a fact. The ship was still orbiting Sherok, but there had been no intruder alert. Jim was sleeping down in Sickbay, trying to find a way to-

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, sitting bolt upright and leaping off my bed. I had a gut-wrenching feeling that Jim had taken some crazy, stupid, completely unacceptable risk...

I pulled on my boots and slipped on a short-sleeved blue shirt. I took a moment to run my fingers through my hair and made sure it looked okay, then walked as fast as I could down to Sickbay.

The doors slid open on a quiet, almost completely vacant room. Jim's body still lay on the biobed, life support still functioning. The reassuring beat of his heart was the only sound in all of Sickbay.

"Jim?" I called cautiously, looking around for him. I stopped walking and checked the floor carefully, just in case. I would never forgive myself if I stepped on him. In any case, he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't on the floor, he wasn't on any of the biobeds...where was he?

I stomped over to my deck and flicked the comm switch. "McCoy to Spock."

"Spock here. Go ahead, Doctor." I could hear the background noises of the bridge as he spoke, and realized that I hadn't even bothered to check the chronometer. It was probably around thirteen hundred, a rather embarrassing thought seeing as it would mean I'd slept all day.

"Spock, where's Jim? I can't find him anywhere. Is he up there with you?" I asked, hoping the foreboding feeling I had was wrong.

"Negitive, Doctor."

"Then where the hell is he?!" I felt my temper flare up again, and tried to force down my anger. _Easy, Leonard...Jim's probably just roaming the corridors somewhere. He can take care of himself._ But I wasn't too sure. That captain has a natural attraction for trouble.

Spock was silent for a moment. "I am not at liberty to discuss it, Doctor," he said at last, a hint of strain in his voice.

That grabbed hold of my attention. "What is it, Spock? What did he do?"

Scotty's voice came over faintly, as if he was on the other side of the bridge. "Mister Spock, I dinnae think we can keep it quiet from Doctor McCoy. Why don't ye tell him an' get it over with? Besides, the Cap'n said he dinnae want anyone knowin' until afterwards, and I dare t' say it's afterwards by now."

Spock sighed, barely audible. "Very well. Doctor McCoy, the Captain beamed down to the planet surface at approximately five hundred hours this morning."

That was NOT what I wanted to hear. Enraged, I yelled, "And you let him go, just like that? Dammit Spock, he could be killed!"

"Doctor McCoy, the Captain is fully aware of the danger," Spock reminded me. "And he is not defenseless. He has control of his 'magic,' and he has a communicator. He has followed through with standard procedure and checked in with the ship at regular intervals."

I ground my teeth together in fury, wanting to storm right down to the transporter room, beam down, and stun Jim with a phaser and then throw him in a lizard cage. "Is there anyone with him?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound at least marginally normal.

"Negitive." Before I could shout some more, he continued. "I am positive that the Captain can take care of whatever he's looking for. And there is nothing you can do to stop him. Spock, out." The communication was cut, so I turned off my comm unit and growled a few choice curses that would make a Romulan blush.

After a few minutes of the tirade, I began to lay out a plan for sneaking down to the planet. _Okay, so people know I'm afraid of that infernal machine...how can I convince anyone to get me down there? Am I even sure that I WANT to go down there? Why the hell did Jim go anyway?_

I hit upon an idea almost immediately. Scotty was trustworthy, and an expert at using the transporter...and after all, he had managed to keep Jim's trip a secret even from me for a while. Besides, I could always bribe him with a bottle of scotch from my secret stash. That would be more than enough to keep him quiet.

I opened a channel to the bridge. "Mister Scott, I'd like to see you down in Sickbay for a minute. There's something I need to talk to you about."

~~~~~~~

"Ye must be daft, Doctor. That's th' only explanation."

"Scotty, please! This is very important!" I said with measured patience. "I HAVE to go down there and help Jim find whatever he's looking for. And if he gets hurt again, he'll need me."

Scotty sighed. "I dinnae know why ah even try..."

"Let's go," I interrupted, striding into the corridor and heading for the transporter room. I already had a communicator and a phaser, along with my medical kit. All that was left to do would be to beam down and find Jim before he did something stupid. _Well, it's too late for that..._ I thought darkly.

"Doctor McCoy, I think ye've been stayin' around Captain Kirk a wee bit too long," Scotty said as we stepped into the transporter room. No one else was there, thank goodness. If anyone saw me actually _wanting_ to get my atoms scrambled, the jabs would never stop.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Mister Scott?" I asked, stepping up onto the transporter pad.

Scotty had an enigmatic smile on his face. "Nuthin' at'all." He flicked a few switches on the console, then slid the transferal levers all the way up. Everything faded to gold, and I tried not to panic.

_Take it easy Leonard...these things are perfectly safe,_ I tried to reassure myself. It wasn't working. _Oh, my blood pressure's definately gonna suffer for this..._

I finally materialized on the deceptively peaceful surface of Sherok, and immediately pulled out my tricorder and scanned for lifeforms. No canine life in the area, thank goodness. But plenty of lizards. Well, there was always one way to find out which one was Jim.

I flipped open my communicator. "McCoy to Kirk."

After a moment, a flurry of angry chirping exploded over the tiny unit. I could only guess at what he was saying, and tried to shut him up before he burned himself out.

"Hold on just a minute Jim! I can't understand a word you're saying!" I interrupted. "You're going too fast for the translator to handle!"

I could hear him mumbling furiously, but he slowed down and the translator clicked into place in an instant. I immediately wished it hadn't. *Bones, WHY the HELL did you FOLLOW me?!*

"Why the hell not?" I answered, not in the mood for games. "You came down here with no assistance, looking for who-knows-what, with Henoch still roaming loose and out for blood. I'd say that's enough of a reason for me to come down!"

He sighed heavily. *All right then, Doctor, if you want to help so much...I'm in the clearing where Henoch attacked me the first time. It shouldn't be too hard to find.*

"I'm on my way." I trumphantly flipped the communicator shut and began the short hike to the clearing. It only took a few minutes, during which I took the liberty of recording my surroundings for later studies. This was a science mission, sort of, so anything I could dig up might be helpful.

I don't know why, but I expected Jim to be alone. He wasn't. In the middle of the clearing, there was a small group of feathered lizards. All of them looked almost exactly alike, and having nearly thirty of them didn't help any. However, it wasn't hard to figure out which one was Jim. He was perched on top of a communicator, chattering with the other lizards.

The instant I came out of the woods, however, silence fell upon us rather heavily. A flurry of rainbow colors marked the nervousness of the small animals, and I decided not to move. They might eventually dismiss my presence, or consider me a friend.

Jim looked up at me, expression unreadable. He gestured to a spot on the ground next to him, and I slowly moved over next to him and crouched down. "What are you doing, Jim?" I asked quietly.

He held up one finger, indicating he was busy. One of the other lizards said something, and he answered it back. A cacaphony of chattering ensued, and Jim looked slightly pleased. He nodded, and instantly the other lizards departed in whatever manner they saw fit. One stayed behind for a moment to touch his shoulder, as if reassuring him, before taking flight and disappearing into the green vegetation.

I was puzzled. "What was all that about?"

Jim opened his communicator and used its built-in translator to reply. *I've been talking to the _dracongianes_ for a while, and they know exactly how to transfer me back.*

I frowned, confused by the new word. "The whats?"

*The _dracongianes_,* Jim repeated. *It's what they call their species.* He waved a claw dismissively. *But that's not important. What _is_ important is the fact that we _must_ find Thalassa. She is the only one capable of restoring me, aside from Henoch. And he doesn't seem too interested in doing that.*

"How the hell do you propose we find her?" I asked. "Do you even have any idea where she is?"

*Actually, I do. She's taken a host somewhere on this planet. Now all we have to do is find her, and convince her to restore me back to the way I was.* He sighed. *However, she hasn't taken a land animal for a host. According to the _dracongianes_, she's currently infused in some sort of marine mammal, out in the ocean.*

"Dammit."

*Exactly.* 


	12. The Search Is Almost Complete

**Chapter Twelve - The Search Is Almost Complete**  
My inability at settling into the Vulcan calm would have frustrated me, had I been human. As it is, I found it very irritating. I found myself constantly wondering what the captain was doing, whether he was safe, and many other things concerning his safety and continued existance.

Check-in periods were placed at every standard hour, and the intervals in between were almost intolerable. I regret I was confined, so to speak, to the bridge and unable to assist the captain on the planet surface. I could not even speak to him often, or learn of what was happening.

I glanced down at the chronometer. Check-in time. Now, to wait for the captain's signal.

Right on schedule, Lieutenant Uhura swiveled in her chair. "Mister Spock, I have the captain's signal. Opening channel."

There was a soft click, and the captain's 'voice' came over the speakers. *Spock, we've made a breakthrough! I know how to get me changed back!*

I raised an eyebrow. "I am listening, Captain."

*Thalassa is currently embodied in a local animal, a sea mammal of some kind. She has the power to transfer me back, but only if we can find her,* he continued dutifully. *I'd like you to beam down to assist in the search. Bring two life-support belts as well, if you please.*

"Acknowledged. Spock, out." The channel closed, and I stood. "Mister Scott, you will have the conn in my absence."

"All right, sir."

~~~~~~~

I materialized on Sherok's sandy beach a few minutes later, and almost immediately located Doctor McCoy and the captain. They were close to the water's edge, Jim perched on the doctor's shoulder. Both looked over as I approached, holding the two life-support belts.

"Reporting as ordered, Captain," I said smoothly.

[Good. Put on one of those life-support belts, and tell Bones to put on the other one. You two are going for a swim,] Jim said simply.

I raised an eyebrow, but did not question the order. "Doctor, here is your belt," I stated obviously, handing him the white band. I fitted my own belt around my waist and made sure the indicator lights were correct.

"I hate swimming," Doctor McCoy muttered as he fumbled with the white band.

"Captain, while we are searching for Thalassa, what will you be doing?" I asked the captain. "I do not believe your body is made for swimming, and we do not have a life-support belt small enough for you."

Jim spread his "wings," which were in reality his forearms, lined with many rows of tiny feathers. [I'll fly above the water, so if you two find her, you can surface and I can find you immediately. Also, the elevation advantage may help us find her faster anyway.]

"Agreed."

Doctor McCoy, who had finally gotten his belt on, glared at us. "Dammit, will you give me a translation? I'm getting sick and tired of hearing half the conversation, especially the half that is most important!"

Jim shrugged. [Not _my_ fault, you know...]

"Indeed," I replied. "That, of course, would be the result of illogic and emotional responses, I am certain."

Doctor McCoy frowned. "Why do I get the feeling I was just insulted?"

I raised an eyebrow, saying nothing, knowing it would provoke more of a response from him rather than an actual answer. As expected, he ranted about the 'green-blooded, pointy-eared computer' (that is to say, me) for a few minutes while Jim laughed quietly.

When I felt the doctor had burned himself out, I spoke. "Are you quite finished?"

He glared at me. "Dammit, I hate it when you do that."

"Precisely. May we go on with our mission now?" Without waiting for an answer, I waded into the water. When the water level was at my waist, I reached down and hit the activation button on my life-support belt. A yellow glow instantly surrounded me, pulsing faintly. It was a force field of sorts, providing needed oxygen and a balance of air pressure. It allowed a person to live in full vaccum for several hours at a time, or, as such in our case, survive under the ocean without surfacing for quite some time.

I glanced over my shoulder to watch the doctor follow and activate his belt, then we both submerged.

The water was cold and uncomfortable, but I reached down to my hip and adjusted the atmospheric mix to include a heating element. From the corner of my eye I saw the doctor do the same, but with less temperature increase than I had used.

_Are you above us, Captain?_ I sent telepathically to Jim.

_Yes, although I'm hardly getting any lift. This is mostly dead air out here. Damn ocean breezes blow sideways, rather than in updrafts. Double dammit._ He continued to grumble in this manner for quite a while.

I held a waterproof tricorder and kept up a continual scan. Several small aquatic animals were nearby, but most scattered as we approached. Large schools of fish drifted by, undisturbed. An eel of some sort watched us from a rocky outcropping, but it did not make any threatening moves.

"Have you found anything yet?" the doctor asked, his voice slightly distorted by the water. "I don't see anything but fish."

"Nor do I. Please be patient while I ask the captain if he can see anything we cannot." I switched to telepathy. _Anything yet, Jim?_

_As a matter of fact, yes,_ he answered. _Veer slightly right, about thirty meters off. There's a large pod of whales, it looks like. You'll know them when you see them. But be careful, some may act hostile if they believe you're threatening them._

_Do you know if one is Thalassa?_ I inquired.

There was a brief pause. _I think so. I sense something familiar, yet unfamiliar...I'm pretty sure it's her. But don't ask me which one. I don't know._

"The captain has spotted a grouping of creatures thirty meters away," I relayed to the doctor. "He believes Thalassa is among them." I pointed in the direction Jim had indicated. "That way."

Doctor McCoy and I swam farther out to sea, and within minutes the water all around was filled with the song of whales. Another few minutes, and I could see the graceful blue creatures in a large group. They looked much like the orca whales of Earth. A few large males swam to the sides, while the females and their young remained farther away from us. They looked at us and continued on their way, but I could sense uneasiness among them.

"Thalassa?" Doctor McCoy called out to them.

A large female whale turned toward us, and I caught a sense of puzzlement and recognition. [I am she,] the whale sang. [McCoy and Spock. I did not expect to see you here. Why have you come looking for me?]

"I regret we had to seek you out," I apologized. "However, we are in need of your assistance. Henoch has returned, and he has been terrorizing the _Enterprise_ for several days. He has already nearly killed Captain Kirk once again."

Thalassa grew angry. [Henoch!] she spat. [I would think myself lucky if I never heard of him again.]

"Thalassa, we do not have much time," I reminded her urgently. "It is vital you help us."

[Yes, of course! What is it you wish of me?]

"Sargon was with us temporarily," I stated. "He transferred his consciousness into Captain Kirk's body, and put the captain's consciousness in his old host. Before he could set it the way it was, Henoch had already killed the captain's body again. It remains on life support on the ship, up in orbit. But we have no way of returning our captain to his proper form."

[Ah, I see.] Thalassa sounded somewhat sad. [And what of Sargon?]

"I do not know. His fate remains uncertain. If he lives, he is in hiding."

Doctor McCoy had an irritable expression on his face. "Spock, are you just gonna keep finding animals to talk to or what? Especially ones I can't understand..." He griped a bit more, and swam for the surface. "I'm going up to talk to Jim. Let me know when you're done."

_So Spock, when can I get back to being human?_ Jim asked me telepathically.

_Soon, Jim. Very soon. We only have one problem._

Oh? What's that?

I do not know how we will get Thalassa on the ship, unless she is willing to take another host form. I do not believe there are any available at this time.

Damn.

Precisely. 


	13. Transferance

[Spock, are you sure this is a good idea?] I asked again. [What if she can't find us once she lets go of her host?]

"Jim, do not doubt. Thalassa has done it many times before," Spock replied. "This time will undoubtably be the same."

[I'm not so sure.]

Ignoring us, McCoy opened his communicator, which flung droplets of water everywhere. He ignored those too. "McCoy to _Enterprise_. Ready to beam up. And get some towels handy, would ya?"

"Yes sir," the puzzled tech in the transporter room said.

Bones glared at us and brushed his sopping wet hair out of his eyes with the hand not holding the communicator. "I hope you're happy."

Spock raised an eyebrow, ignoring the salty water running down his own hair. He said nothing, but I knew he had a retort saved up just for that. I'm sure he'll use it on the bridge sometime.

We had spoken with Thalassa, and she agreed to release her host and come aboard the _Enterprise_ as a disembodied spirit. There, she would take a human body temporarily to restore me back to my human form. Unfortunately, when Spock and Bones were swimming back there was a slight malfunction with the life-support belts. Meaning that the force field keeping the water away from them completely collapsed.

I, of course, found the thing damn hilarious and almost fell into the waves laughing. Bones didn't find it as funny as I did, but they made it back to shore without further incident.

"You know, Spock, you REALLY should have checked the power packs on these belts before you checked 'em out..." Bones continued complaining even as the transporter kicked in. I just couldn't see how he could keep up a stream of continuous bickering as his atoms were taken apart, flung through space, and slammed back together. Especially since he's terrified of the damn thing.

We materialized on the transporter pads of the _Enterprise_. Or rather, Spock and Bones were standing on the floor, and I was seated on the shoulder of a very damp Vulcan. The cloth was hard to hold on to, though. Not sure why.

My two friends stepped off the pads, McCoy still complaining his head off and Spock turning a deaf ear. McCoy grabbed a towel and dried off his face and hair, all while keeping up a steady stream of curses. I'll never know how he does it.

_Captain, we should proceed to Sickbay as quickly as possible,_ Spock sent to me telepathically. _Thalassa will be arriving soon, and we need to have a host prepared for her. Who would you recommend?_

It only took me a moment. _Doctor Muhall._

The mental link between us betrayed his surprise. _The same host as the first encounter. Coincidence, Captain?_

Spock, I'll never understand you. You call me 'Jim' out loud, and yet in telepathy you insist on 'Captain.' I would have grinned if I was able.

_Indeed._

~~~~~~~

Sickbay was quiet and empty, save one Vulcan, two humans, and an extremely impatient lizard. Thalassa had arrived a few minutes ago, and Muhall was already sharing her consciousness. I, of course, thought the whole thing was taking too long to prepare.

I sighed. [How much longer?]

"I am ready now, Captain Kirk," Thalassa said, and I couldn't quite get over that strange echoing voice associated with her species. She glanced at Bones and Spock. "If you gentlemen would be so kind...?"

Bones stomped into the next room, grumbling about 'damn wizards' or something to that extent. Spock followed, plainly ignoring the doctor's ranting again. The privacy screen went up, and I glided to rest next to my body.

[Thalassa...before we do this, I have to thank you for your kindness,] I said. [Without you, this could not be done. If there is anything I can do to repay you, EVER, just let me know.]

"You are most generous, Captain. And now, if we could begin..."

I took the hint and stayed perfectly still. Thalassa placed one giant hand on me, and touched the forehead of my body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and suddenly a sharp pain lanced through me. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and as my vision turned black I wondered what had gone wrong...

~~~~~~~

Hearing returned first, fuzzy and distant. Voices arguing, shouting, incomprehensible. I strained to decipher the meaning of the words, but I was tired. Oh, I was so tired...

Someone was holding my hand, tightly, in a grip so hard I thought my fingers would break. The not-quite-pain jolted me further into consciousness, and the sounds I had been hearing tumbled into words.

"He's been unconscious for over-" I strained to hear the words, but I couldn't quite catch them. "What if something went wrong?"

"He was severely injured, was he not? It may-" The voice dissolved again for a brief moment, leaving me disoriented and confused.

I tried hard to place the voices. The first one had to be McCoy. The second...Spock?

"Be quiet, you two!" a third voice hissed. "I think he's waking up."

"Jim? Can you hear me?" McCoy, much closer now.

I moved my head slightly, struggling to open my eyes. After a minute they did, and as my vision cleared a little I could see Spock, McCoy, and Muhall gathered around me. Normal-size.

I blinked, my sight still a little unfocused. "It worked?" I rasped, throat sore.

"Yes, Jim. You're back."

"Why do I...feel so badly?" I whispered, not up to the effort of speaking louder. "How long was I unconscious?"

"You were only out for two days," Bones said. "I still haven't healed all the damage from Henoch's attacks, so you'll probably be too weak to move much for about a week."

"Damn." I didn't say anything else. My throat hurt too much and I was already exhausted. I closed my eyes for a moment, then had to force them back open again. Hell, I just woke up, why did I want to change that? There were so many questions I wanted to ask. What had happened in those two days? Where was Thalassa? Had Henoch showed up again? So many questions, my head hurt. I'm sure it showed on my face.

McCoy spoke, and the caring tone startled me. "You just rest, Jim. We'll answer all your questions later." There were no curses, no harsh words, no speech about my own mortality. Just geniune concern for a friend.

I nodded weakly, and Bones smiled. Then he turned to the others and motioned toward the door. "Now, both of you; out. The captain needs his rest." They reluctantly followed his instructions, but Spock paused in the doorway to glance back at me.

_Go, Spock,_ I thought toward him before I realized what I was doing.

Spock looked startled, but nodded slightly. _Yes, Captain,_ the answering telepathic voice came. Then he walked out the door.

I lay awake for a moment, wondering about that last exchange. How had he heard me? How had _I_ heard _him_? I thought the lizard form was what gave me my telepathy...wasn't it?

Thought gave way to dreams as my eyes closed.

~~~~~~~

_I stood alone on the seaside cliff, wind ruffling my hair. A pod of majestic blue whales swam below, and a flock of rainbow lizards flitted through the air like Terran seagulls. Peaceful waves lapped at the shore, and the silence was nearly absolute._

[IMPOSSIBLE!]

I turned to see the absolutely furious face of Henoch's host, the demon wolf that had nearly taken my life twice. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, and his eyes were wild with insanity and rage. The once-golden disc on his forehead pulsed black and dark blue, with flecks of red.

[You CANNOT live! I have destroyed your body two times!] he roared. [Why will you not succomb?!]

"Henoch," I said calmly, "what ever made you think you had the power of life and death over me?" I spread my hands, calmly noting the yellow aura around them as if it were commonplace. "I am a free man. I am much stronger than you are."

[You are HUMAN.] He said it like it was a curse.

"I may be human, but that doesn't make me an inferior, defenseless being. You wronged me first, Henoch. If anyone should be pursuing revenge, it should be me."

With that last statement, I flung out my hands, palms open, and blasted him with a bright yellow beam. It struck his chest, and he tumbled over in pain and shock.

[Impossible! A...human...cannot...wield...the mind-powers!] he gasped.

I glided smoothly over to him, keeping up a steady stream of golden light. He writhed in agony on the grass, whimpering in nearly unbearable pain.

I shunted all my power to my right hand, and shot out my left to grab his face. My fingers touched the disc, and I pulled. To my shock, it came right off with little blood and fur dislodged. The instant it ceased to contact Henoch's host, his face went blank and the gem reverted to solid gold.

I took a step back, psi power fizzling out as I did so. I stared at the limp figure. "Henoch?" My eyes shifted to the tail of the beast, and noted with dismay that the flame was nearly out. During my time with the dracongianes_, I had learned that the fire tail marked the beast's life force. Henoch was near death._

[You...have defeated me...] The voice was weak, nearly inaudible.

I knelt next to his head, tightly gripping the golden disc. "Yes, Henoch. I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

A faint smile crossed his face. [Now...I understand...you were right...] Unfocused eyes stared across the sea. [Tell your friends...I was wrong...]

"Yes, Henoch," I promised. Abruptly remembering the disc, I glanced down at it. "Henoch...what does this disc do?"

[It is...a conduit, for mind-powers...I had need of it...for a short time...] His voice faded for a moment, then surged with unexpected strength. [Use it, James Kirk. Protect your ship and crew until you can protect them no longer. If you wish it, the Gem of Romula will bond with you as it did me.] His strength failed, and I knew I was rapidly losing him.

A giant paw rested lightly, gently, on my arm, dwarfing it by comparison. [Do not surrender...to ANYTHING,] Henoch wheezed. [Trust Spock. Trust McCoy. And may your respective deity smile upon you this day.] His rigid body slowly relaxed and went limp, the tail flame blown out by the breeze.

I removed his paw from my arm and laid it gently on the grass, then stood back to view the fallen enemy - no, friend_. Whatever Henoch had once been, he was no longer. And I was free of its influence._

I looked down on the gold disc, and watched in amazement as it melted into a yellow light. It engulfed me in its brilliance and power, and I knew I had made the right choice. 


	14. You're Alive, Jim!

The morning after Jim regained consciousness, I was on duty in Sickbay early. Jim was still asleep, so I figured he should stay that way for a while. He must have been so damn tired after all that he'd been through in the past week or so.  
  
I decided to go over some recent reports while I waited, but I didn't get to even start. Jim's life-sign monitors went completely nuts as soon as I sat down, and I was on my feet in a flash and over next to the biobed in the next second. I looked up, expecting to see a major decline. Why else would the alarms go off?  
  
I glanced at it, then took a double-take. I swear, my jaw hit the carpet.  
  
"What the HELL?"  
  
All his readings were off the chart. WAY over normal parameters. And too add to that bizarre phenomenon, his pain levels dropped all the way to zero.  
  
I ran and grabbed a tricorder, and ran it through the air around him. I looked at the readings and blinked in confusion. "What the hell is going on with you, Jim?" I made an adjustment to the machine and scanned again, then hit it when I got the same read-out.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, you know."  
  
The voice startled me so much I almost jumped through the ceiling. Jim was awake and watching me in amusement, his readings back down to normal.  
  
I glared at him. "What in tarnation was THAT all about, if you don't mind my asking?!"  
  
To my surprise, he sat up and took the tricorder from me. He twisted a dial, punched a few buttons, and handed it back. "Try it now."  
  
Still in shock after seeing him obviously stronger than he should have been at this point, I complied and scanned a third time. What I saw stunned me yet again. I met Jim's amused gaze, and took a deep breath. "What the hell is that?"  
  
He slid off the bed and stood, steady and unwavering, on his own two feet. "A miracle, Bones." He grinned, as if remembering something. "By the way, Henoch told me to tell you and Spock that I was right all along."  
  
I sputtered incoherently for a few minutes, thoroughly flabbergasted. "Henoch?"  
  
"He's gone, Bones. Forever. We beat him, and I got something along with it." He grinned again. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to run." With that, he turned and left Sickbay.  
  
After a moment, my brain caught up and I ran after him, catching the bridge turbolift just in time. He turned to me as the 'lift began to move, amused. "Decided to tag along, Doctor?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." I was still trying to understand exactly what had happened. All his injuries, healed. All his blood replenished. He was the image of perfect health, except for a strange gem imbedded in his left shoulder. THAT was what really got me. It seemed almost perfectly natural that it was there, and Jim seemed to know it.  
  
The doors slid open as the 'lift arrived on the bridge, and there were loud gasps as Jim stepped down to sit in his command chair. "Mister Spock, give me a science report," he ordered.  
  
Spock merely raised an eyebrow before responding. "Science teams have recovered the body of the canine which attacked you, Captain. It appears to have died of a massive mental attack and is dead beyond a doubt. No other specimens have been found." He looked puzzled. "It should also be of note that the large yellow circle on its forehead was missing when it was discovered."  
  
Jim only smiled slightly. "Ship status?"  
  
"Fully operational, Captain. We may leave any time you wish."  
  
"No, I think we have some shore leave that's long past due. Mister Scott, if you would proceed beaming down leave parties?"  
  
"Aye, sir!" Scotty smiled broadly and left the bridge, heading for the transporter room, no doubt.  
  
"Jim, I still don't understand how you recovered so quickly!" I objected. "What happened? And how did you know Henoch was dead?"  
  
"I, also, am curious to hear your explanation," Spock agreed. Well, what do you know! That green-blooded calculator was actually siding with ME for a change!  
  
Jim opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything there was a cry of surprise from the navigations console. "Sir! A Klingon Bird-Of-Prey is decloaking off the port bow!" Lieutenant Arex said.  
  
"Onscreen!" Jim said instead.  
  
The starfield shimmered into view, soon followed by a green hawk-like ship. The same damn one that had attacked earlier, with Henoch commanding.  
  
"Hail them."  
  
"Aye sir. Hailing frequencies open," Uhura replied.  
  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise," Jim said. "Please state your intentions."  
  
The answer was a bolt of disruptor power into the front saucer section of the ship.  
  
"Well, their intentions are pretty clear, ain't they Jim?" I asked, holding onto the railing as the ship shuddered under another blast.  
  
"Crystal," he agreed.  
  
"Do you want me to charge phasers, sir?" Sulu asked. "Sir?"  
  
When there was no response, I looked at Jim. He sat in the chair, perfectly still, a positively serene expression on his face. And as I watched in startled amazement, a yellow haze began to surround him. "Oh my-"  
  
"Lower shields," Jim said, eyes closed.  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
"That's an order, mister!" Jim said sternly.  
  
"We're gonna die," I moaned, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
Our shields dropped.  
  
The yellow mist around Jim blasted forward out the viewscreen, passing through it with no damage. I glanced at the Klingon ship as the golden bolt struck it. It stopped firing and began to drift listlessly.  
  
Jim laughed. "Uhura, tap into their communications system."  
  
There was a click, and terrified Klingons voices shouted over the intercom. Some were crying, some were furious, but it was clear that they were all helpless.  
  
"Are you quite through?" Jim asked them.  
  
"Kirk, I don't know what you are, but this will not go unpunished!" an angry voice exploded over the speaker.  
  
"I'm sorry, Commander, but you simply have no choice at the moment. The Enterprise has a new weapon that not even your Bird-Of-Prey can withstand. Withdraw or we will destroy you."  
  
My blood froze at that. "Jim, you can't be serious."  
  
"I am perfectly serious. Well, Klingon Commander? Should I order the destruction of your ship?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, then a reluctant Klingon replied, "We will stand down."  
  
"Good." That odd yellow glow formed around Jim's fists, and he waved a hand at the screen. The alien ship steadied and sped out of the sector at high warp.  
  
There was silence on the bridge for a full minute. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself," I finally said, staring at Jim. "What did you do, and how the hell did you do it?" A sudden thought struck me. "It's that gold thing on your arm, isn't it?"  
  
"The Gem of Romula," Jim mildly corrected, tapping his left shoulder. A soft clink came from where he touched. "Solid, magic gold. A going-away present from Henoch."  
  
"And you actually trusted him?!"  
  
Jim stood up and turned to face me. "I don't know what you think Henoch was, but at the end he was no enemy. His death was unfortunate, but necessary."  
  
"Unfortunate, Captain?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.  
  
"Remember that 'mental attack' you said Henoch died of?" Jim said, dropping a MAJOR clue on the whole thing. The last of the golden glow dissolved into his shoulder as he walked up to the turbolift. "Think on that one." Then he was gone.  
  
I stayed on the bridge for a few minutes, then left for Sickbay again. I needed something for my headache.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, I was back down on Sherok. But this time, it was simply peaceful and relaxing. No flying wolves, no Klingons, and no energy creatures. A real shore leave.  
  
"Now THIS is what the doctor ordered," I commented to Jim, who was twenty feet up in a nearby tree.  
  
"Sure is," he called back down, standing on a high branch.  
  
I frowned. "Jim, don't fall."  
  
He laughed. "Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing, Bones. Even if I fall, I won't hit the ground." He slapped his left shoulder. "Remember this?"  
  
"How could I ever forget?"  
  
He grinned. "Watch." A yellow glow, like liquid gold, spread down his arm and across his back. Two large, tawny wings appeared, nearly six feet long each. The glow disappeared, leaving the wings behind.  
  
"Jim, I dunno what you think you are, but you ain't no angel."  
  
He laughed. "Whatever. See you later, Bones." And with that, he spread his wings and took off.  
  
"Dammit Jim, stop doing that!" 


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
James T. Kirk sat down in his command chair, fully human. Spock glanced at him from the science station, curious at his captain's pleasant mood.

_Did you have a good time, sir?_ he asked.

_Yes, I did. Much better without energy creatures to spoil my leave._

Indeed.

"Well, at least we finally got some shore leave," Doctor McCoy said, oblivious to the telepathic conversation between the first officer and captain. "You seem to ruin it every other time."

"Who, me?" Kirk tried to look positively innocent and nearly succeeded.

"Never mind."

Kirk chuckled and turned to the navigator and helmsman. "Set course for Starbase Ten. Ahead Warp factor four."

"Aye sir," Chekov said, punching in the course. "Course laid in."

"Breaking orbit of Sherok," Sulu reported. "Increasing speed to Warp Four."

As the ship sped off into the starfield, Kirk pondered his ordeal. Interesting, and life-changing, it had been one of his best shore leaves ever. They'd have to come back again sometime.

  
_And so the mission continues..._


	16. Regarding the sequel and a challenge

A word (or three) from the author:  
  
*warily steps into the room* Um, hi. Remember me, The Girl-Who-Disappeared? ^_^;;; Yah, formerly Charmega/Admiral Ael Danks, author of Star Trekkies and yadda yadda. I know I told some of you there was a sequel on the way. Truth to tell, there SHOULD have been. But now I'm just not all THAT obsessed with Star Trek, and I don't think I could force myself to write one.  
  
HOWEVER...  
  
If anyone is interested in writing one for me, please tell me and I will e- mail my notes regarding the sequel to you. If several people want to do this, which is possible, this is my solution.  
  
I hereby issue a fanfic-writing challenge. The terms are as follows:  
  
The fic must be a sequel to Henoch's Revenge, and must be called Golden Wings.  
  
No crossovers.  
  
Kirk is captured by an alien race that already exists in any of the Trek canon (NOT the Romulans, Borg, Orion, or Klingons) and sold into slavery.  
  
Kirk must have his powers somehow disabled, or become physically incapable of using them properly (such as being blinded), while he is in the service of whatever species holds him captive. (You can have the Gem of Romula simply removed from him, as it will physically disable him in such a way if it doesn't kill him instantly - possibly making this a plot device in the story if you wish - although the Gem must have sentience, and take on a physical form to get back to its former Holder - see me if you want to use my original creature).  
  
Kirk must spend a majority of the fic in his winged form, and may be trapped with the wings if you so desire.  
  
The Enterprise crew must not know right away where Kirk has been taken, and have to work it out without hints from the aliens.  
  
No slash. AT ALL.  
  
If you want to write something similar, but don't want to follow all these terms, please e-mail me first and we'll discuss it. Chances are you'll get your way, although there will be some things I won't tolerate.  
  
Peace, love, and Harry Potter! (Come on, you know you love him. If you don't, all the more for me. :P)  
  
-Ael L. Bolt 


End file.
